


It's Always Sunny In Alola

by omnisan



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Minor Character Death, OC has a grandma that makes a few appearances, disclaimer: the story has nothing to do with it's always sunny in philadelphia, omnisan's choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan





	1. Part 1

“You're not Kukui.” 

“Looks like you're not from around here.” The guy retorted. 

I had just flown in from the Kanto region. Kukui said he would be later than he expected due to him helping some kids on starting their Alolan journey, but I was welcome to hang out at his lab until he returned. I just wasn't expecting to find an angry looking guy standing with arms crossed as if I had done something wrong. 

“Who are you?” I asked, setting my stuff down. 

“Who are you?” He asked. 

Clearly I was going to get nowhere with asking him questions and walked over to the couch, plopping myself down. 

“My name’s Jade. You are?” I looked over at him questionably. 

“It’s ya boy Guzma!” He barked. 

I blinked. “My boy, huh?” 

“Well,” he shuffled with a scoff, “I could be.” 

“Is that what you think?” 

“Are you trying me?” 

“Maybe I am. What are you gonna do about it?” 

He sat down next to me and got in my face, staring at me. 

“You gonna do something, bad boy, or are you just gonna stare?” I challenged him. 

Even sitting next to him on the couch, he towered over me. Next thing I knew, his hand reached for my chin, pulling me closer until our lips met. At that point, I couldn't stop myself. I craved affection and he was giving it. Guzma pushed me down on my back, breaking the kiss for only a second before I grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him closer, ultimately deepening the kiss. Neither of us heard the door open until the voice came. 

“Sorry I'm late, Jade!” 

I turned my head to see who said that and my heart dropped. It was Kukui and he watched over us with disappointed eyes.

“Hey Kukui, fuck off.” Guzma huffed.

As much as I was getting into it, I pushed Guzma off me and scrambled to my feet. 

“Guzma, I think you should go.” 

He groaned, “But I've been waiting all day.” 

“Waiting a little bit longer won't kill you.” Kukui shooed him out before turning to me. 

“That—” 

Kukui held his hands up, “I don't wanna know right now. What's important is that you made it to Alola!” 

“Sorry it took me so long.” 

“No need to be sorry, you're here now and that's what matters.” 

Although I was prepared to rent a motel room, Kukui offered me the the loft space in the lab. He said some younger girl had been using it, but she left to go to Kanto. How ironic. He talked about the variances in some Pokémon and introduced me to the ones around the lab. As my arrival gift, we went to Hau’oli city for some malasadas. 

“Sorry about earlier.” I said.

“Definitely wasn't expecting to come back to that. Especially not you with Guzma.” 

“What's that supposed to mean?” I asked with my mouth full. 

“He's…unique. Got a big ego.” 

“I noticed.” 

Kukui laughed. “I just imagined you with someone different.” 

“Someone like you?” 

“Hey now, you know I’m married.” 

We both laughed. After five months of messaging and video calls, we acted like we were like good friends that hadn't seen each other in years. It felt good to be in Alola.


	2. Part 2

“Stay in the ball, dammit.” I said under my breath. 

Upon seeing what the Alolan Raichu looked like, I made it a goal to capture a Pikachu here. I had caught one in Kanto, but left it with my grandmother while I was away so she wouldn't be lonely. I loved electric types, but this Pikachu was infuriating me. I had wasted six balls on it already and had two left. I knew I needed to stock up, but I didn't expect catching one Pokémon to be so damn difficult. 

Finally with my last ball, she stayed in the ball. I laid in the grass in defeat, watching the Alolan clouds float across the sky. So far I had managed to catch an Eevee, which I turned into a Jolteon, in addition to this Pikachu and my Shinx. Not bad for someone who had just arrived a week ago. I wasn't about the trials or anything, so catching cool new Pokémon was my only goal. 

After resting on the ground, I trekked to the Pokemon center for a lemonade. Catching Pokémon was hard work. After stocking up on more balls, I headed back to the lab to show off my Pikachu to Kukui. Unfortunately he was gone again. A note explained he was out helping the kids again, so I went up to the loft to change my dirty clothes. Why did I wear white and lay in the dirt? 

I heard the door open and popped my head through my tee shirt before leaning against the railing. “Kukui, I—” 

Guzma smiled up at me. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked. 

“What, not happy to see me after last time?” 

I looked away, blushing. 

“Anyways, where's Kukui?” He looked around. “He kicked me out last week and I didn't even get to talk to him.”

“He left me a note saying he was helping some kids.” I said, walking back to dresser to slip on some jeans. 

“He still does that?” Guzma asked loud enough for me to hear.

“He is the professor.” I said before walking back to the railing.

“Did you get all pretty just for me?” He sniggered. 

“You wish.” I retorted. 

“You gonna invite me up?”

“You already invited yourself in.” I waved. 

It only took him mere seconds before he invaded my space in the loft. 

“Didn't expect you to be into all the cute stuff.” He said, looking around at the small space.

“Some of it's Kukui’s old assistant’s stuff. I didn't feel like moving it out. It felt wrong.” I glanced at the photo on the dresser. 

With a sigh I turned around to see Guzma looming over me. 

“God you're tall.” I said, pushing past him to put my dirty clothes in a hamper.

“And you're short. How old are you anyways?” 

“Twenty-one. You?” 

“Oh good. I'm twenty-three.” He exhaled. 

“And you dress like that?” I joked.

“I bet you're into it.” He grinned.

“Mmm, not really my style.” 

I turned to see him frowning before I busted out into laughter. He took two angry steps toward me until he was in my face. I stopped laughing. That's when I felt it again, the same feeling as before. 

I didn't hesitate to kiss him this time and he didn't care about personal space as he wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer. With slow, tiny steps, I took us to the bed. Fearlessly I climbed on top of him, swapping roles from last time. Guzma was much more handsy this time with both hands on my butt and I allowed it. 

“Jade, you here?” 

I froze. Kukui was back already. I pressed a finger to Guzma's lips as I sat up, his hard on obvious. He tested me by licking and sucking my finger. 

“I'm just resting a little bit.” I called. 

“Rough day hunting Pokémon?” He laughed. 

I slid off Guzma and went to the railing. “I caught a Pikachu finally.” 

“That's great.”

The sound of a click behind me made me look back at Guzma. A phone was in his hands and a big smile was on his face. I gave him the finger and he smiled even bigger. He was not helping. 

“Hey Kukui, I think I lost of of those books you gave me. It's not up here. Can you check the basement please?” 

“Sure, I'll be right back.” 

As soon as his back was to me, I took the six steps back to my bed and pulled Guzma off. 

“You need to go now.” I whispered.

“Overstayed my welcome, huh?” 

“Kukui doesn't need to know.” 

“Alright I'm going.” 

We made it to the door before Kukui came back. 

“I didn't see it down there. Oh, Guzma,” He leered. 

I coughed, “He, uh, just got here.” 

“The loft is pretty nice.” Guzma said. 

Kukui looked at me as I mentally face palmed myself. “Alright, I'm out.” 

Without my shoes or bag, I only walked the length of the beach, the breeze blowing through my hair. It was so beautiful here. After a while I heard a throat clear and I turned around. 

“Way to go.” I sighed, looking back at the water. 

I wasn't actually mad. Just slightly disappointed. 

“Kukui doesn't care.” He said. “Anyways, I’m going.” 

“Did you want a kiss before you went?” The joking returned.

“I actually just wanted your number, but that'd be great too.” 

A grin crossed my face and I held my hand out for his phone. Guzma looked slightly disappointed there was no kiss, but I did give him my number. 

“Text me sometime, yeah?” I waved before walking back to the lab.


	3. Part 3

Trying to explain to Kukui that there was nothing going on between me and Guzma was like trying to push a boulder without a Machamp. Simply put, impossible. 

“I don't actually mind.” He said over dinner one night. “Teasing you is fun.” 

His wife Burnet finally made it out to greet me to Alola. She wanted to celebrate it, no matter how late she was with her welcome. It was her idea to go out for dinner.

“I think it's nice he's finally found someone.” She said.

“Burnet, we aren't dating.” I ran my hand over my face.

In that moment my phone beeped. Kukui raised an eyebrow at me and I gave him a look before responding.

>Hey

>Guzma?

>The one and only

This time I really face palmed and Kukui laughed. No words needed. 

>What do you want? I'm out with Kukui and Burnet.

>I was just thinking of you when I remembered I had your number

>I'm flattered but I'm busy right now. 

I put my phone on silent before he said anything else. Burnet looked between me and Kukui before laughing. After that, we all shared our laughter. Aside from Guzma, dinner was great. Burnet was going back to the lab with us before getting back to work. 

I grabbed a soda pop and headed up to the loft. My phone blinked with three unread messages, all from Guzma. 

>Text me later then, but don't forget 

>I'll leave this with you 

>Image attachment 

I opened the image and squeaked very high pitched, nearly dropping my phone.

“You okay Jade?” Kukui called with concern on his voice. 

“Just fine.” My voice cracked.

Guzma was squatting, and winking at the camera. He was making a crude gesture, sticking his tongue out with his fingers in a v shape by his mouth. So dirty. 

>How dare you.

>Thought you'd like that. Why don't you come visit me?

>Why? The picture you took of me isn't enough?

>I look at it when I'm lonely 

>It's been three days since you were here.

>Exactly, forever

I rolled my eyes at the fool I was texting. I had nothing else to say and put my phone down, just to have it light up a moment later. 

>Image attachment 

Guzma was laying in bed, a fake frown on his face. He pointed to the empty space beside him.

>You aren't here

I laughed. It was pretty clever. But I had a trick up my sleeve. My Shinx was asleep on my bed, so I crawled next to it, closing my eyes as if I was asleep before snapping and sending the picture.

>Zzzz 

No more messages came through and I was somewhat sad. I climbed down the ladder and apparently sighed too loud.

“Why the long face? Guzma stop texting you?” 

I rolled my eyes and flung myself on the couch. I flipped through the TV stations, not looking for anything in particular. Just wanted to distract myself from thoughts of Guzma. I ended up falling asleep there while watching a documentary about the Geothermal power plant. Burnet was kind enough to throw a blanket over me and turn the lights out before she left.


	4. Part 4

I woke up feeling sore in addition to a numb arm. It was earlier than I usually woke up, but I felt completely rested. It finally seemed like my sleep schedule had adjusted to Alola time. I climbed up to the loft and grabbed my phone out of habit. The notification bubble made me guess it was Guzma, but it was a missed call from Kukui. I called him back immediately.

“Ah, you're up early.” I could hear his smile over the phone. “How'd you sleep?” 

“Could've been better, but I think I'm normal again.” I yawned. 

“I'm taking the kids over to Akala Island today. Thought I'd ask if you wanted to come. You could go to the ranch or go to the beach—”

I interrupted, “Yes.” 

He laughed. “Meet us at the marina when you're ready.” 

I didn't want to make them wait, so I quickly changed into a swimsuit before throwing loose clothes over top. I grabbed my shades and a towel and headed to Hau’oli city. The beach here was nice, but I didn't go to all the islands as often as other people, and being on the beach was a perfect way to spend my day.

Kukui waved as I walked up. Two kids were standing by him looking as excited as ever. The boat ride was not that long since the island was just right next door, and as soon as we touched land, I was off. Hano Beach was the only thing in my sight. 

Before I did anything, I waded around in the water. It was always sunny in Alola, so the water was much warmer than what it was in Kanto. A man approached me, asking if I could help chuck the washed up Pyukumuku back into the water, and I accepted. It was such a cute Pokémon, and helping them made me happy. I wasn't expecting it, but the man paid me for my help. Maybe I could hit up the clothing shop I passed on my way here before I left. 

The sun felt good on my skin. The sound of the waves and Wingulls cawing took me to another place as my eyes closed. But then my phone beeped and ruined the moment.

>Good morning 

I scowled. It was already past noon.

>It's 1:07 Guzma.

>I just woke up. What're you doing?

>Enjoying the beach.

>I wish I was there

I sighed. Did I also want him here? I was all alone. Quickly I snapped a photo of myself and sent it before I could regret it too much. A long term passed before I got a reply.

>My god

Job well done, I smiled to myself. I didn't really have extravagant features, but Guzma was a dog and lapped it up anyway. My swimsuit was a deep purple and I remembered seeing a purple tattoo on him. Perhaps it was his favorite color, which only made it better. I began to relax again, but my phone rang and ruined the moment. 

I grumbled, “What do you want?” 

“Not having fun at the beach?” Kukui asked.

“Oh, it's you. Sorry.” 

“It's fine, cuz. I was just letting you know the kids are off on their adventure and I was going to head back.” 

“Already? I asked. “It seemed like I just got here.”

“You can stay as long as you like. Just hop a boat back when you're ready.” 

I smiled to myself as I looked back at the waves. I definitely wouldn't be able to make it back in time to go with Kukui, so I decided I would go shopping. 

Like the typical tourist, I bought a light grey crop top that said Hano Beach in pink lettering to commemorate my time here. Who knew when or if I would come back again anytime soon. Before departure, I grabbed a light meal to tie me over until my return to Melemele Island. 

All in all, I had a great day.


	5. Part 5

Although I wasn't about the trials or catching them all per se, I still participated in battles. Not only did it allow me to work with my Pokémon on a close level, it also helped Kukui learn more when he lent me Pokémon. Additionally, he would send me out to catch a Pokémon if he was too busy or if I asked. In a way, I was like his assistant. Then again, not really. 

After two more weeks of doing nothing, Kukui suggested I get a job, or something to support myself with financially. He was kind enough to loan me the loft rent free, but paying for meals, snacks, and a variety of other things pushed it to the limit. 

I came with enough money to get me through a month, I hoped. Picking up odd jobs was way better than getting a real job. In fact, going to the battle cafe in Hau’oli City for a few hours a day was perfect. Paying a set price to get in and kicking some butt usually granted me a little more than what I came in with. Also it was basically a free meal. Occasionally I would lose, but I grew stronger from the experiences. 

I was walking to the cafe just after the normal lunch rush. Lunch and dinner were popular times, which really helped rake in the cash, but it was always much too crowded for my liking. My phone buzzed in my pocket and to my surprise it was Guzma. Of course we had been texting almost daily, but not yet had he called me. 

“You picked up!” He gasped. 

“Yes? Why wouldn't I?” 

“Dunno. So I was thinking…” He began.

“That sounds dangerous.” 

“You should definitely let me hang out with you.” 

“I don't know… I've been real busy with work lately.” 

“Where do you work?” He inquired.

“I'm not telling you.” 

“I'll ask Kukui.” 

“He won't tell you either.” 

“Actually, he already did and I'm on my way right now.” I could hear him beaming a smile through the phone. 

“Alright, suit yourself. I'll kick your butt like everyone else that battles me.” 

“We'll see about that.” 

With a sigh I ended the call just as I entered the building. The man working the front desk greeted me with a smile before serving me. Every day I ordered something different then set off to battle. After two battles, I noticed the silly glasses before I actually saw Guzma. With a grin he headed straight for me. 

“If you wanna battle, let's battle.” I roused. 

“Why don't we spice this up? If you win, I'll give you all the cash in my pocket and walk out of here right now.” 

“And if you win?” I questioned.

“If I win, you let me take you on a date.” 

Other nearby trainers and waiters alike gasped and oohed at the wagers, making me struggle to hide the blush crawling across my face. 

“Fine.” I shot. “Let's do this.” 

I sent out my Jolteon as he brought out an Ariados. I scoffed at his bug. My electric types had no clear advantage over his bug, but I had no problem defeating the Ariados. When he brought out a Pinsir, I guessed he had a preference for bug types. He defeated Jolteon, before I defeated Pinsir. Pikachu even fared well against his Masquerain. When he sent out Golisopod, the atmosphere of the room changed. Pikachu was done for and I was counting on Shinx to take him down. Both our Pokemon seemed to struggle and didn't want to give up, but Shinx took a hard hit and called it quits. Guzma won. 

Clapping throughout the cafe sounded and Guzma looked as proud as ever. He returned his giant bug and walked toward me with a certain swagger in his step. 

“Looks like we're going on a date.” He winked.

Instead of feeling sad or frustrated, I smiled back at him, “You didn't have to defeat me to take me on a date.” 

A few people sniggered as I left him standing with his jaw on the floor. My Pokémon needed healing.


	6. Part 6

“So you like electric types, huh?” Guzma asked when he finally caught up to me at the Poké Center. 

“So you like bug types.” I stated as I handed over my Pokémon.

“Well, yeah.” 

“Alright so where are we going on this date?” I asked, looking at him as I crossed my arms and leaned against the counter.

“Uhh, I actually didn't plan this far ahead.” 

His brutal honesty made me bust out into laughter. I wiped a tear from my eye before I could say anything else.

“Then what do you want to do?” 

There wasn't necessarily a whole lot to do on Melemele Island, but the idea of traveling didn't even cross my mind when he brought up Malie Garden. 

“I've never been there.” I said. 

“I lived on Ula’Ula Island for a while. I could show you around the entire place if you wanted.” 

“Let's not do everything in one day. Baby steps, yeah?” 

The nurse returned my Pokémon and Guzma led the way to the docks. In no time we were on the neighboring island and I took in the sight. The beauty of Malie City took my breath away. From the docks, I noticed a golden pagoda towering the rest of the buildings. 

“What's that?” I asked.

“We'll get there.” Guzma said. 

The garden itself was truly pristine. From the first bridge over the lake, I snapped a photo of the golden pagoda to send to my grandmother. A second later I turned my back to it and shot a selfie to commemorate my time here. Guzma grabbed my phone from me and stepped next to me. In the first shot he smiled big, but only got my head in the picture. I took my phone back and he stepped behind me, wrapping his arms around me as he leaned close. The blush on my face couldn't be hidden. He laughed. 

We found a bench to Pokémon watch, Guzma leaning against me the entire time. But I didn't mind. In fact, I enjoyed being so close to him. My phone broke the blissful silence by ringing. It was Kukui. 

“Hey cuz, you take a break from battling? I stopped by but they said you left already.” 

“Ah, yeah. I'm out.” 

“Is that Kukui?” Guzma asked.

I hushed him. 

“Did I hear Guzma? Where are you?” 

Guzma took my phone from me, “We are at Malie Garden, my friend.” 

I could hear Kukui ask, “What are you doing there?” 

“We are on a date, and you're interrupting.” 

“A date!?” 

Guzma hung up and gave me my phone back. I gave him a questionable look and he only shrugged. 

“Let's go get a snack.” 

Guzma led the way to the middle of the garden where a small snack shop claimed its home. Guzma offered to get me an ice cream cone, but I just wanted a soda pop. I watched him lick the ice cream for a moment before I gave up.

“Can I try it?” 

“You want to try my ice cream cone?” He asked with a wink. 

I rolled my eyes before he held it toward me. As I always did, I took a bite right out of it.

“That physically pains me.” Guzma commented as he shifted in his seat.

As he finished his cone, the sky threatened to rain so we went back to the docks. It was getting late anyways, and as much as Guzma offered to rent a motel room, I needed to see what Kukui wanted, if anything at all. Back on Melemele, Guzma walked me all the way back to the lab. To keep Kukui out of it, we said our good-byes at the door.

“I actually had a good time today.” I said with a smile.

“Sorry I'm not sorry I beat you earlier.” 

As we shared a moment of laughter, the door opened to reveal Kukui.

“I thought I heard voices.” He smirked, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Well I'm just leaving anyways.” Guzma mentioned. 

He looked between me and Kukui before mumbling something and pulling me in for a kiss. This time it was more gentle and quicker than the others. How many times he made me blush today, I lost count a long time ago. 

“I'm out.” He said before turning to go. 

With one glance at Kukui, I knew he was waiting to say something. I went inside before he finally spilled it.

“A date, huh? So you are dating?” 

“Kukui!”


	7. Part 7

Several days after our so called date had happened, and it was all I could think about. Perhaps setting my phone background to the picture of us didn't help. Nor did Kukui’s teasing. Even Burnet knew and joined in on the teasing when she invited us to dinner on Akala Island. 

“Really though, I don't know where you two stand, but in the event, make him wear a rubber, Jade.” 

“Kukui, oh my god.” 

He was not giving me a sex talk here, at a restaurant, in public, was he?

“I don't care if he thinks it 'feels better’ without one.” 

“We are at dinner, dear.” Burnet stifled him. 

“This is so embarrassing.” I said with my head in my hands. 

“I'm just trying to keep you safe.” 

“I've had boyfriends before. And sex. I'm not a child.” 

“Guzma acts like one sometimes.” Kukui retorted. 

“This is not how I imagined my day would go,” I exhaled as I slumped in my seat. 

Dinner was delicious, but I was absolutely stuffed. There was no room for dessert. Burnet and Kukui talked about work things as I dazed off. 

“Jade, I can get you a room at the Tide Song Hotel if you'd rather not travel back alone. Kukui is going to stay and help me with something.” Burnet explained.

“Thank you, but I'll be fine. I need to walk off this dinner anyways.” 

“Call me if you need anything.” Kukui said before I parted.

This was actually a perfect time for me to get something off my mind. Or rather, straightened out. I opened my phone and tapped on Guzma's name.

>What are we?

I made it back to Melemele Island, almost to the lab before I got a reply. 

>Humans but I think it would be cool to be a Pokémon

Was he high or just stupid? I couldn't even fathom words for a reply. I made it back to the lab just as the stars began to come out. While I took my shoes off and released my Pokemon from their balls to play with each other, my phone beeped.

>Oh you mean like you and me

I hesitated. Did I really want to know the answer? 

>Yes.

>You can be my girlfriend 

>I can be, huh?

>Well, if you want

I smiled as I typed my reply.

>Of course.

>It's ya boy Guzma!

I giggled. I guess he was now. If Kukui found out, I'd never hear the end of it. Unfortunately, that hell was already beginning as I received a text from Kukui.

>Congrats on making it official, cuz!

Guzma was way too friendly with Kukui to have him text me that fast. Maybe he was as happy as me, but I didn't rush to tell my grandmother. Thinking of her though made me want to talk to her. 

“Gran, hey.” 

“My girl, it's been a while. How are you?” 

“Really good. And you?”

“Do I hear something in your voice that you're not telling me?” 

Perhaps I did sound different, but my grandmother was also a psychic. Although she had an insight and could probably guess, I told her everything. Well, almost everything. I skipped some parts with Guzma, but she also congratulated me, as well as reminding me to stay safe just like Kukui, though through lesser embarrassing means. After the call she sent me a photo of my Pikachu I left with her, making me miss home. She asked to see what Guzma looked like, so I sent her the good photo from Malie Garden. She claimed he looked like a “bad boy” but gave me her love and blessings, knowing what my previous relationship was like. 

With that all done, I crawled into bed for a peaceful and wonderful sleep.


	8. Part 8

I woke up and changed into my Hano Beach shirt and a pair of ripped blue jeans. I had no extravagant plans for the day, like usual, but the opening and closing of the lab door and the shuffling of feet brought me to the railing. Kukui walked in with bags in his hands. I went to help him, but climbing down the ladder took too much time. 

“What's all this?” I asked. 

“Oh just some stuff to help me out. I also got you something.” 

“Me?” I pointed at myself.

He dug out a dark blue box from a bag and handed it to me. It was not much bigger than my hands, but had a weight to it. I gently lifted the lid to find, neatly placed in suede, a Thunderstone. 

“Kukui…” To say the least, I was speechless.

“I know you used your Thunderstone on the Eevee you caught, before you got Pikachu. And I know how much you liked and wanted the Alolan Raichu.” He explained. “Now you can make that happen.” 

I had no words to give him, instead encompassing him in a hug. With the love of a close friend, he hugged me back tightly before allowing me to step back and look at the brilliant stone in my hand. I flashed a smile at him before scrambling back to the loft to grab the ball my Pikachu was in. 

“Pikachu!” She cried out. 

Exposing the Thunderstone stone to her caused her to be enveloped in a bright light, momentarily changing her forme. 

“Chuu.” She called out as the light died down.

Dazzling blue eyes looked back at me as she gravitated on her soft-edged tail. I loved her. With my arms outstretched, she floated toward me looking as happy as ever. The electrical current running through her body could be felt with the lightest touch. I knew we would be able to win more battles now that we were stronger. 

“Thank you, Kukui.” I finally managed.

For once, I was excited to get to work. In fact, I left much earlier than what had been normal for me so there were more people to battle and more money to be made. Since I had come nearly every day, the man at the front desk knew me by name and decided to add to the excitement by making me a deal. If I won ten battles today, I would get a 50% off entrance coupon to use whenever I wanted. The deal was on. 

On average I battled 4 to 6 people before calling it a day. Ten people sounded easy, but after a while my Pokémon began to look and feel exhausted. After nine battles I expected them to give out, but they held on for me, winning the final battle. 

“You guys did so good today.” I said as I nestled their balls into my bag.

A treat would have to be in store for them. As promised, I was given a coupon and smiled. Instead of heading home, I decided some Malasadas would make a great treat, not only for my Pokémon, but for myself as well. The parlor wasn't as crowded as I assumed it would be, so I was able to let everyone out at once to enjoy the snack. 

As I expected for this time of day, my phone beeped, revealing a new message from Guzma. 

>I can't stop thinking about you 

>So what are you gonna do about that?

>I need to see you

>Malasada shop, but I'll be going back to the lab soon. 

>Omw

I wasn't sure if he'd actually make it here on time, seeing as my Pokémon were basically done. I finished the few bites of my own malasada before recalling my Pokémon to their balls one by one. It was such a lovely day out, so I strolled down the sidewalk to the docks to take a moment and appreciate the beauty. Also to buy Guzma some time to get here and find me. I was snapped out of my thoughts of him as I heard my name being called, but not by Guzma.

“Is that you, Jade?” 

With a simple turn of my head, my heart dropped. No, it couldn't be, could it? 

“Hunter?” I feared. 

“The one and only!” He laughed.

Despite the fact he had bags in his hands, he dropped everything as he stepped toward me, embracing me in a one-sided hug. There was no way to reciprocate even if I wanted to. 

“How have you been? It's been forever since I've seen you! Do you live here now?” 

Better, not entirely true, basically, “I've been great.” 

“I heard there's so many sweet Pokémon here. Gotta catch 'em all.” He laughed. 

“Yeah,” I fake smiled. 

Arms wrapped around me like a snake, “Who's this guy?” 

Guzma finally showed up, and not a minute too soon. His arms around me as he peered over my shoulder made me feel much more calm, yet also nervous. 

“This—” 

“My name's Hunter, buddy. Me and Jade have known each other for a long time. Wasn't expecting to see her here in Alola of all places.” 

I could feel Guzma pulling me closer to him with every second that passed. I honestly wanted to leave existence at this point. I didn't want to see Hunter. Not now, not ever. Not after everything… I tugged on Guzma's shirt discreetly to have him get the hint. 

“Don't we have that thing to do at the lab, babe?” Guzma asked with a certain emphasis.

“We should get going.” I struggled to say.

Hunter started babbling again but Guzma pulled me away, narrowly avoiding that situation.


	9. Part 9

“So who was that guy?” 

Guzma had walked me back to the lab where it seemed I finally took a much needed breath of air. Because he had no boundaries, he sat on the couch with a soda pop in his hand. Kukui wasn't here, so his feet rested on the table in front of him. I was trying my best not to pace or make any nervous behaviour noticeable, so I stared at the Luvdisc in the tank. 

“That was Hunter.” I dimly replied.

“Yeah I got that much.” 

With a sigh I walked over to him. I didn't want to talk or think about Hunter, let alone see him. This day had gone from extraordinary to dismal, it seemed. Perhaps it was a surprise for Guzma as I sat on his lap, but I wasn't in the mood for games. I just hugged him as I buried my face in his neck. 

“I don't wanna talk about him.” I mumbled.

His arms wrapped around me for the second time today and I felt a portion better. I finally relaxed when Guzma rubbed my back. His hands easily slipped into my cropped top, but he was cautious for once. I sat up and his hands retreated to my hips, lightly prodding me. I looked at him with a smile, before taking his glasses off his head and putting them on me. 

“You look cute.” 

“Are you sure you don't mean silly?” 

I leaned in and kissed him quick, but he was hungry for more. Devilishly I pulled away with a smirk on my face every time he tried to kiss me. I realized his strategy too late when he attached his lips to my neck, nibbling and sucking the tender skin. I gasped, grabbing for him with my eyes closed as I turned my neck to make it easier. Guzma licked his mark when he was done and trailed kisses up my neck until our lips connected in heated passion. 

If it wasn't Kukui interrupting us, it was my phone. Guzma reached for it to turn it off, but I grabbed it from him. The tone was different than the rest to signify my grandmother calling or messaging. 

>Let's video chat, I have something to show you

>Right now?

>Sorry about the timing but you have to see

Guzma groaned as I got off him and started climbing the ladder.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“Video call with my gran. I'll be right back.” 

I opened the program on my laptop and clicked on gran's picture. As soon as the call went through she picked up, just as I flopped on my stomach on the bed.

“Hi gran.” I said. 

“Honey look.” 

The camera shifted for a moment before it stopped to show my Pikachu nestled with another Pokémon on the Poké bed Gran had spoiled her with. 

“Is that a…” I squinted, “Budew?” 

Gran focused back on her and nodded, “I don't know where it came from but your Pikachu found it this morning crying. I know they're not around these parts originally, but I don't feel any attachments to it when it lets me get close enough.” 

“Are you going to keep it?” 

“If it wants to stay.” Gran smiled. “Anyways, how are you?” 

“I'm good.” 

“I think you're better than you're letting on.” She pointed to her neck and I remembered was Guzma did. 

“Oh god.” 

She laughed. “What's his name again?” 

“Guzma.” 

“Such an odd name. Are you sure it's not a nickname? I'll never be able to remember it.” 

“Call me whatever you want granny.” I turned to see Guzma making his way toward my bed. “I heard my name.” 

“Oh is that him?” Gran asked. 

Guzma sat on the edge of the bed looking down at my computer. He put on a smile for my grandmother and exchanged greetings, all to which relieved me. 

“The Pokémon seem to be waking up, so I will leave you two kids to enjoy yourselves. Oh, before I go, the address you gave me is where I should mail things to, yes?”

“Yeah, but you don't need to send me anything.” 

“But your birthday is coming up, I have to send your present now so it can get through customs and to you on time.” 

“Gran, no.” 

“Bye, love.” The call ended.

“When's your birthday?” Guzma asked as I closed my computer.

“No.” 

“No?” 

“I don't like celebrating it, so it doesn't exist.” 

“I'll get it out of ya.”


	10. Part 10

Somewhere between the twelve days since I talked to my gran and the day before my birthday, Guzma found out. Kukui probably told him, because even Kukui seemed to have something up his sleeve. From the moment I woke up, I didn't want to get out of bed, knowing something was going to happen. After dressing, I looked around the lab. Nothing seemed out of place, and Kukui was even gone. I figured if I slipped out, I could spend the day elsewhere to ignore the day, but I opened the door to Kukui holding a box.

“Morning, cuz.” He smiled. 

“I don't want it.” 

“Oh, it's not from me. It was left on the stairs.” 

“I still don't want it.” I pushed past him.

“Wait, where are you going?” 

“I'm not waiting around here for a party to show up and I'm not going with you to a party. I won't listen to Guzma either.” 

I ran off before he could say or do anything more. The only real plan today was to forget today in the only way I preferred: passed out drunk. The past three years I had celebrated this way and I didn't plan on changing it this year. 

The night before, I had found a cozy little bar on the internet to help me with today's goal. I skipped past “work” and found it with ease. I sat in one of the few booth-style seats and started out lightly. It was still early in the day. My phone beeps several times as I got messages from Guzma. He asked where I was and if I was okay, but I only said I was fine before ignoring whatever other incoming messages said. 

Sometime around 2 o’clock, I moved to the bar and did some shots. In all honesty, I thought alcohol was repulsive, but the drunker I became the less I noticed or cared. 

“Jade, what are you doing here?” 

Careful to not fall off my chair, I turned to see Hunter taking a seat next to me. I downed the shot in front of me and he smiled. 

“Oh, it's your birthday today, isn't it? I can't believe I still remember.” 

I waved to the bartender for another shot. I was drunk, but not drunk enough to deal with this guy. Not after what he did. 

“What the fuck do you want?” I growled.

“Woah, maybe you have had enough? I know it's your birthday but you should take it easy.” 

“Take it easy? After what you did to me?” 

He looked dumbfounded, which pissed me off even more. The bartender told me to calm down or I would get kicked out. I ignored him. 

“Would you like it if your girlfriend went on vacation and got caught cheating?” 

“Jade…” 

“Miss…” 

“Don't Jade me, asshole.” I spat. “We were together for three and a half years. Did that mean nothing to you?” 

His mouth gaped and I took a breath to continue, when I felt strong arms grip me and show me to the door. The sun was still very bright, a stunning contrast to the inside of the building. I checked my phone: 4:11. Guzma had left several other messages and I found myself replying.

>I'm fin gizms

>Are you drunk?

>No 

I heard footsteps beside me, revealing Hunter.

“Don't worry about your bill, I paid for that. And Jade, I’m sorry. I do owe you an explanation.”

“I don't want your explanation. You're the one who did this to me. I'll never forgive you.” 

“Jade, I…”

Without hesitation I punched him square in the jaw. It startled him for a moment before he caressed his ugly face. 

“That was for cheating.” 

I punched him again, even harder.

“That's for it being on my birthday.” 

Although two punches would have warned him of the next, he either allowed it or was too stunned to move. 

“And that's for wasting three years of my life.” 

His face was slightly bloody and he seemed to cower in my presence. 

“Bro, get your girl off me!” He called out. 

“I think I'll join her if you don't start running right now.” 

I nearly tripped over my feet as I turned to see Guzma, hands on his hips with a smirk on his face. Hunter took no time getting out of the situation he got in and ran off who knows where. 

“Wow, I can smell you from here. How much did you drink?” 

“Too much.” My face went sour and I leapt toward a potted plant to puke in. 

“Alright, let's go.” 

Guzma urged me to hop on his back and I obliged. It was all I could remember before passing out.


	11. Part 11

I woke with a headache and my hand warm. Upon opening my eyes, another pair stared back at me. 

“You're awake.” Guzma said. 

“Where am I?” I mumbled.

I felt all sorts of weird at the moment. My mouth had a bad taste, yet it was also dry. I felt extremely hungry, and there was a warm feeling that made me slightly uncomfortable.

“You're at the lab. I didn't know you could get like that.” 

“Like what?” I asked, right before remembering bits and pieces of what happened. “How much did you see?” 

“Enough to know why you hate your birthday. But that still doesn't mean I'm going to let you ignore it. Can you get up?”

Slowly I rose from my bed, the headache pounding into me. “How did I get up here?” 

“You actually climbed up yourself, with my help a little.” He chuckled. 

With uneasy steps I lifted myself from the bed, Guzma right behind me to make sure I didn't fall. We went to the main landing, mostly so I could get some water and pills into my system. I noticed the box Kukui held earlier resting on the table with another smaller box beside it. 

“Where is Kukui?” 

Guzma shrugged. “He left after we got back.” 

I made my way to the couch as I tried to find courage to open the boxes. Guzma took the spot next to me.

“The smaller one is from Kukui and Burnet. I don't know what it is.” He pointed out. 

I knew the bigger one had to be from my gran, so I saved it and opened the small box. Inside, a beautifully decorated cake with strawberries on top and white frosting was presented. A card with it read happy birthday, from Kukui and Burnet. It was so simple, but very thoughtful. Next, I moved to the box from gran. A speckled egg rested in stuffing. The card said “an electrifying gift for my girl.” It seemed I would have to wait until the egg hatched to see what was inside. 

“Now my gift.” Guzma said.

From his pocket, he pulled out a pokéball with a haphazardly placed purple bow on top, that was slightly wrinkled. 

“Guzma…” 

He put it in my hand and I took a moment before I pressed the button. In the flash of a light, a small bug appeared. 

“You got me a bug, just like you.” I smiled as I watched the Grubbin crawl around on the floor.

“After he evolves, he'll be a bug and electric type mix.” 

Hearing that, my smile grew. I was expecting none of this, especially the thoughtful gift from Guzma. I gave him no time to react as I jumped toward him, knocking him on his back.

“Thank you so much.” 

“Anything for my girl.” 

I gave him a kiss before reaching toward the cake and dipping my finger in the frosting. I tapped his nose, leaving it on him. 

“Let's eat it.” I said with a smile as he cleaned himself up.

I got up for plates and silverware, and to let the rest of my Pokémon out of their balls to celebrate with us. Everyone got a piece of cake, even my new Grubbin from Guzma. 

Despite the day having its downs, this topped the cake, literally. I couldn't ask for a better moment.


	12. Part 12

Guzma stayed with me all night. Or rather, I wanted him to stay. After the cake and all the fun we had, it was quite late and I didn't want Guzma wandering in the dark. He was more than happy to stay. 

Unfortunately in the morning I was up much earlier than him, but slipping away was not so easy. In the middle of the night we ended up spooning, so his hold on me was tight. Guzma was like dead weight when he slept, but somehow I managed to get free and climbed downstairs. 

The headache from yesterday still lingered so I took some more pills and hoped for the best. As usual, the door opened to show Kukui. 

“Ah, you're awake.” 

“Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday, if I messed anything up.” 

“No worries, cuz. It was your day to spend however you wanted.” 

“I guess. I just didn't want to spend it beating up my ex.” 

Judging by the look on Kukui’s face, he had no idea what all happened, so I told him. Everything. I trusted him enough with the details of my past. 

“I'm glad you punched him.” 

“I do feel better.” 

“Good. So what about you and Guzma?”

“What about us?” 

“Are you two doing well?” 

I nodded and grabbed the pokeball left on the table, “Look what he gave me.” 

Grubbin came out of the ball and watched Kukui. He crawled over to me and I picked him up and put him on my lap.

“Oh, a Grubbin. Seems fitting.” 

“Actually, Guzma—” 

A loud crash from the loft made us both jump. 

“Ouch.” 

“Is that Guzma?” Kukui asked as I climbed back up the ladder. 

Guzma was laying on the floor, from falling out of bed. I knelt next to him.

“Are you okay?”

“I am now.” 

“Kukui is here.” I warned him. 

Guzma got up looking like he had no sleep at all. Perhaps mornings were not on his side at all. He left his hair messy as he climbed down from the loft, making Kukui snort when he saw him. 

“What are you laughing at, you turd.” Guzma asked, annoyed. 

“Nothing, nothing.” 

As Guzma took up residence on the couch, Kukui pulled me aside. “Were you safe?” 

“Nothing happened.” 

“Remember—” 

“Yes, I know. Please don't say it again.” 

Kukui nodded before returning to his normal voice. “I'll be going to Ula’Ula Island today with the kids, so I might not be back until tomorrow.”

“Ooh, can I come?” I asked, remembering Malie Garden.

Guzma, who seemed to have fallen asleep on the couch, piped up, “Babe, I can take you there anytime.” 

“Well then, why don't we all go together?” Kukui proposed. 

“Let me go change.” I hurriedly skipped away. 

Within two minutes I was changed and we were out of the lab. Kukui said we would just meet the kids on the island so we wouldn't have to make another trip to get them. While I was excited for our return to the island, Guzma leaned against me on the boat ride, napping. I wasn't entirely surprised, though. He seemed to stay up late and sleep in late, while I was more normal. Before he fell asleep against me, he insisted we hold hands. Gently I squeezed his, and a small squeeze was returned. All I hoped was he would be awake enough to do stuff with me on the island.


	13. Part 13

“I'm awake, I'm awake!” Guzma yawned. 

The boat had arrived at Ula’Ula Island and Guzma was still half asleep. Kukui had already set off to meet the kids, which I sent my congratulations and good luck to. 

“Why don't we get coffee or something to wake you up?” 

“Tapu Cocoa.” 

“Okay, let's go get cocoa.” 

A pit stop to the Poké Center later, we had our fills of Tapu Cocoa. Guzma seemed more awake finally.

“Can I take you to Po Town?” 

“Where's that?” I countered. 

“Other side of the island. I used to live there with the team.” 

“The team?” 

We were walking around Malie Garden again, hand in hand. I had no idea what Guzma was talking about. 

“I was the boss of Team Skull.”

“So my gran was right,” I snickered, “You are a bad boy.” 

“Was.” He insisted. “We broke up after… After one of Kukui's kids kicked our asses. There was nothing holding us together anymore.” 

“I'm sorry to hear that.” 

“Some of the grunts still live there since they have nowhere else to go. I think Plumeria is still there too. The rest left to do good, or something.” 

“Well, I'd love to go to Po Town with you.” I smiled. 

Guzma looked excited now, too, “Let's go, then!”

To walk to Po Town was much longer than I expected. A cab could only take us so far. After what seemed like hours, we entered Ula'Ula Meadow, which was nearly as beautiful as Malie Garden. The flowers were so vibrant, and a heavy, floral scent filled the air. The more of the island I saw, the more I loved it. 

As we left the meadow, a light rain began to fall. Not once had I seen it rain in Alola. The light rain quickly became a downpour the further we walked. A lonesome police station stood ahead of us, so I grabbed Guzma and headed toward it. Unfortunately, both of us were already soaking wet.

“It doesn't stop raining in Po Town, we should just keep going.” Guzma said. 

“I'm cold.”

“Me-ow?”

I looked into the station and saw dozens of Meowth. Definitely not something I expected. A man sat back in a chair and watched us. 

“Didn't think I'd see you around here again.” He said.

“Save it.” Guzma said, looking annoyed.

The man shrugged. “Kukui already mentioned you guys. He figured you'd end up here at some point.” 

“What's that supposed to mean?” I asked, feeling an odd tension in the room.

“It means I have to keep my eye on you.” 

“We're leaving.” Guzma started pushing me out the door.

“At least give your girlfriend that umbrella.” 

Guzma handed me a blue umbrella and had to hunch over to stay under it. He lead me toward a solid wall with a single door. The inside was what was left of Po Town, and nothing like I expected. The sidewalks and driveways were spray painted bright colors of Pokémon, X's, and arrows. The buildings and cars looked broken and run down, making this place seem like a ghost town. We were heading straight toward the mansion at the end of the road, which had broken windows as well as spray painted walls. 

“Welcome to Po Town.”


	14. Part 14

A massive pile of boxes, broken items, and other miscellaneous items were shoved in one corner, while the floor seemed to be covered with random papers and trash. Grand stairs led up to the second floor, where the chandelier appeared to be permanently out of commission. If the lights weren't so dim and the messes were cleaned, this place could look like a millionaire lived in it. 

When I heard footsteps I grabbed onto Guzma. If he expected me to stay in a haunted house, he was wrong. In the end, I turned out to be the wrong one. A guy not much younger than us rounded the corner, his chest heaving.

“It is you! Guys, Guzma's back!” He shouted.

Within seconds, a stampede of nearly a dozen people wearing similar black and white clothes rushed towards Guzma with bright eyes.

“Is it really you?”

“I thought you'd never come back.”

A murmur of other words mixed together until Guzma put a hand up, nearly immediately silencing them. I was oddly impressed.

“I’m only here for a little while, I'm not staying forever.”

“Boss, who's that?” 

I realized I was still clinging to Guzma and finally stepped away. “Hello.” 

“This is my girlfriend, Jade. So be nice to her or I'll beat you down.” 

“She's so pretty.” 

“I love her outfit.” 

The voices mixed together again until a new voice rang out.

“It really is you. I'm surprised.”

“You are still here.” Guzma said.

“Someone has to keep these fools in line.” 

A girl with interesting hair made her way down the staircase toward us. She gave me a look over before holding out her hand, which I met with a handshake.

“The name's Plumeria.” 

“Nice to meet you, I'm—”

“Jade. I heard. So what are you guys doing here?” 

Guzma shrugged, “Just showing my girl around.” 

“Boss please stay for dinner!” 

“Yeah, please?”

Guzma looked at me for a response. “Sure.” 

Cheers sounded from several of the people before they rushed off in separate directions. Guzma took my hand and led me past the broken chandelier to a lone room at the top of the stairs. A beat up, purple chair was the first thing my eyes landed on before Guzma sat on it. A bed to my left seemed displaced as it didn't properly line up against the wall. A shelf near the back held various bottles while the floor was lined with others. A chest full of miscellaneous items sat near a small dresser. 

“Come here.” Guzma waggled a finger.

I took the few steps to cross the room to him and he grabbed my arms and pulled me into his lap. A devilish smile crossed his face.

“Is this your throne?” I inquired.

“Do you like it?” 

“I like you.” 

Guzma's hands ran along my thighs and hips before slipping his hands into the back pockets on my jeans. He leaned toward me but I leaned away.

“What if someone comes in?” 

“So what?” Guzma deadpanned. “Let's give them a show.” 

Before I could react, his lips were on mine and I relished in his affection. Neither of us heard the footsteps as someone walked in the room.

“Dinner is ready!” 

“Get out grunt!” Guzma growled. 

With a sigh as the footsteps retreated, “Who called it?”


	15. Part 15

After dinner was had, Guzma got dragged off by some of the boys to who knows where, which allowed some of the girls to come up to me and talk. They asked about my Pokemon, where I was from, and how I met Guzma. I wasn't one to freely talk about everything, but a quick summary seemed to satisfy them. After a while, Plumeria shooed them away from me, making them clean dishes or just buzz off.

“Thank you.” I said with a small smile.

“Don't mention it.” She said, sitting next to me. “So you and Guzma, huh? Didn't see that one coming.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m just surprised. I know his family life growing up wasn't so good. Thought he'd only ever be capable of loving his bugs.” 

“Oh.” Was all I could manage. His family life was territory we hadn't ventured into yet, and now I contemplated asking him about it at all. 

“Anyways, I see he still hasn't offered you dry clothes. We have extra uniforms, if you want to change.” 

“Yes, please.” 

Plumeria led me to her room where she pulled out a box from her closet. While she rummaged around in the box, I noticed her room was the cleanest in the house and unlike what I would've expected coming from the first impression I got from her. 

“These should fit.” 

She handed me a tank top and a pair of shorts, and I thanked her before running off to Guzma’s room to change. I still had no idea where he was, and didn't feel like getting whisked away by strangers again, so I sat on the throne. Before the boredom could set in, I pulled out my phone and checked in with Gran, finally and officially thanking her for the birthday gift, though the real surprise was yet to come when the egg hatched. 

“Well, well, well, what have we got here?” Guzma grinned as he walked into the room.

I rolled my eyes and returned a smile of my own. “Just your normal grunt, taking a load off.”

“My grunt's don't get to sit on my throne.”

“Last I heard, you're not the boss anymore.” I stuck my tongue out. 

Guzma stepped forward and loomed over me.

“Take a picture, it lasts longer.” I said, returning my eyes to my phone. 

“Oh no.” Guzma said, taking my phone from my hands with a smirk on his face. 

With seemingly no effort he lifted me up and carried me over to the bed before tossing me down playfully, smothering me with kisses. As usual, his hands wandered my body, and soon enough I knew where this was going. 

As much as I thought I wanted it, the echo of Kukui’s voice ran through my head. 

“I don't care if he thinks it feels better.” 

“Guzma, maybe we shouldn't…”

He stopped, looking me dead in the eyes. But the expression on his face wasn't one of anger. It was one of understanding. 

“Is this because of shit Kukui said?” 

I nodded. I didn't know what else to say. 

Guzma sighed. “Look, Kukui talked to me about things. I know he's not your dad, but I promised him I'd take care of you if I was stupid and knocked you up. I won't break that promise.” 

“Guzma…” I was absolutely speechless, but so much more in love with him. 

Guzma smirked. “Kukui ruins the moment, yet again.” 

I panicked, “I'm sorry I didn't—”

Guzma plopped onto the bed next to me and brought me into a tight hug. “Let's just go to sleep now.”


	16. Part 16

Of course I woke up earlier than Guzma. Trying to get out of his grip was nearly impossible, but even doing so didn't wake him up. He was like a rock. I wondered how long he stayed awake before falling asleep last night. 

I felt bad in remembering last night. All because of what Kukui said, I ruined the moment. Yet, Guzma wasn't mad. He said the sweetest and most supportive things to me. No one else was ever like that. I couldn't hide the warm smile on my face as I crept down the hallway to find the bathroom. 

“Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize this was occupied.” In my moment of bliss, I walked into the bathroom, startling three girls and myself. 

“Wait! You're Guzma’s girlfriend! You can stay. We're just doing our hair.” 

Bottles of various colors lined the sink countertop, which probably had once been white, now a mixture of bright hues. 

“Do you want to dye your hair with us? We have almost any color.” 

I was going to turn down their offer, but they gave me puppy dog eyes to stay with them. They convinced me to allow them to put some purple on the tips of my hair, making me look like one of them, especially in their uniform. 

“You are so pretty.” One gasped at the final result. 

The purple perfectly transitioned into my hair and I loved it. These girls were pros when it came to hair. I just hoped Guzma would like it.

The three girls decided to go get a bite to eat and invited me along, knowing all too well of Guzma's sleep habits. The girls loved to chat, never stopping for more than a minute, even when we were dying hair. I couldn't remember if they were ones I talked to last night, but they still asked questions out of curiosity.

“What type of Pokemon do you like?”

Electric.

“Did you do the trials?”

No, and I don't plan on it.

“How long are you staying here?” 

Who knows.

They each had questions for me, not stopping until a sleepy someone walked into the room. With a yawn, Guzma gathered the necessary things to make Tapu cocoa, grumbling about someone drinking his secret stash. I suppressed a giggle because the girls and I all had a glass in front of us. 

Plumeria walked in, pushing him out of the way to get to the fridge.

“Plum, have you seen Jade?” 

She glared at him, looked over at me, then back at him. “Are you really that stupid?” 

“What?” 

Plumeria pushed past him, yet again, rolling her eyes. “I love the hair, Jade.” 

I smiled. Guzma spun around and dropped his glass on the floor upon seeing me. After telling a grunt to clean his mess on the floor, he slowly came toward me, lifting my locks in his hand. 

“It's purple.” 

“Do you like it?” I asked, worried. 

“Baby, I love it.” 

I should know by now that of course he'd kiss me, and on top of that, the girls awed in unison. Guzma sent a glare in their direction, making them scatter, thus leaving the kitchen to ourselves. 

“Would you want to stay another day?” Guzma asked, nuzzling you. 

How could you say no to him?


	17. Part 17

After a day full of all the grunts following me around and getting into my business, I finally retreated to Guzma’s room. He smiled at me from his throne and was more than happy to allow me to sit on his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder, giving him light kisses along his neck. 

“Stop teasing me.” He said, his hands touching me up. 

“Mm-mm.” 

“It's hard to control myself when you're like this.” He breathed. 

I thought of the previous night for a moment, and what I really wanted. “Then don't.” 

“I thought you—” 

To shut him up, my hand went to the tent in his pants. “I changed my mind.” 

Despite the pleasure, he grabbed my hand to stop me. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes. Now are we doing this or not?” 

It took no time to end up on Guzma's bed, our hands and mouths on each other in desperate need. The air was cool, but his touch was fiery hot. I lay back, panting, as his mouth went south with a trail of kisses. Guzma removed my panties, and to my great surprise, and pleasure, he plunged his face into my folds, eliciting sounds I've never made before. 

Somewhere between the panting and moaning, I managed to whisper Guzma's name. I was so close and he knew it. Promptly he pulled himself away, making me whine. He smiled, grabbing a condom from somewhere beyond my sight. 

“You sure you want this?” 

“Please,” I begged. 

Guzma positioned himself in front of me, slowly entering with a look of euphoria. Our staggered breathing was the only noise in the room for a moment. Then he started moving. I was overwhelmed with sensations and I just wanted to touch Guzma. He changed pace and gave me rough kisses, and I had a feeling I knew what was coming. 

“Don't stop.” I barely managed before his hand was between my legs again. 

We were going to finish this together. We were both at our climax, but I was overcome with a thought. Guzma was the one. 

“I love you.” I said, taking him over the edge with me following. 

As one sweaty, breathy mess Guzma pulled out, tossing his condom in the trash, or so I hoped. He laid next to me, turning to give me kisses. 

“I love you, too.”

My heart felt like it exploded into hundreds of tiny pieces. I was in a state of pure bliss. Cuddling up next to Guzma was all I needed to bring an end to this night. 

 

“Please come back soon!” One of the grunts cried.

“Yeah, yeah.” Guzma rolled his eyes, ushering me away. 

I sent a wave to everyone before allowing myself to almost literally be carried away. For once, the rain had stopped, and the sun had even decided to come out. 

“You never see that.” Guzma commented. 

I smiled. It was like the sun knew.


	18. Part 18

Burnett nudged Kukui, a growing smile on her face. I had wanted to slip in undetected, or at least undetected to Kukui, but that plan failed. I knew that Kukui knew. 

“You're glowing.” Burnett pointed out, making me blush.

They both knew. 

“Did—”

I interrupted Kukui before he could even begin his sentence, “Yes, we used protection. Please stay out of my sex life.” 

“I was just going to ask if you had fun on the island.” 

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I felt my face heat up and decided to simply walk away. I needed to get to work and focus on something else for a while. It was hard enough to get Guzma to leave me at the door so we wouldn't have to talk to Kukui. Unfortunately, I already failed my own plans.

 

My Pokemon were happy to come out and battle others, and I was happy to win a few battles. Unlike the other times I stop by, today I came during the dinner rush because I got back to the island later than planned. 

The sun was already starting to set when I finished battling and eating, and my phone began to ring. I expected Guzma, or even Kukui at the least, but not Gran, yet I was always happy to talk to her. The notification told me it was a video call, yet when I answered, her side of the call was black. 

“Gran, you okay?” 

“Hello sweetheart. My camera is broken, but I think it's better this way.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You look lovely.” 

“Thank you, but you're making me worry.” 

“I'm sorry, dear. I just wanted to see you. I'm not doing so well.” 

“What's wrong?” I worried. 

She sighed. “I suffered from a stroke earlier. I already know how this is going to end.” 

There was nothing to think about. “I'm going back to see you.” 

“Honey, don't worry about it, I—” 

“Stop. I'm going to take the first boat out of here.” 

“Okay. I love you.” 

Tears pricked my eyes. “I love you, too, Gran.”

There was nothing that stopped me from running back to the lab, climbing up the ladder and throwing an assortment of clothes, electronics, and other necessities in a bag. In my mad rush, I startled Kukui, who climbed the ladder to check on me. 

“Jade, what's up?” 

“Kukui, I gotta go.” 

“Go where?” He asked, jumping down to let me pass. 

“Home. I'll call you when I get a chance. I gotta go.” 

“Jade—” 

Nothing he could say would make me stay. I didn't know how long it would take me to get back home to Kanto, but every second was taking too long. 

I paced back and forth at the ferry terminal. I managed to get here before the last boat out of Alola arrived. All I could do was think about Gran, making me miss a few texts from my phone in my bag. 

“Jade.” 

Kukui found me pacing and panicking in a corner, my bag strewn on the bench near me. The look on my face and my behavior influenced him to hug me, and stop me. Tears ran down my face in silence as I hugged him back and told him about Gran. 

The boat arrived and everyone started boarding, leaving me with Kukui in the lobby. 

“Will you let Guzma know I'm sorry? And tell him I will come back.” 

“Sure. Have a safe trip.” 

I sent a small wave to Kukui before boarding. It was all I could do as part of me felt gone.


	19. Part 19.1 (3rd Person POV)

Guzma groaned, rolling over and knocking empty beer bottles to the floor. Despite the noise, he didn't wake up. That is until Kukui emerged from the basement. 

“Guzma get up. It's been five days. You're overreacting.” 

“She left because I couldn't treat her right…” 

“Her grandmother is sick.” 

“She won't text me back…”

“Her life is a little more hectic than yours right now.” 

Guzma droned on and on in his drunken state. Five days since Jade left, but it only took two for Guzma to drive Kukui nuts. Kukui thought letting Guzma stay in the loft would be good for him, but he took everything to the next level by making up impossible and highly unlikely stories. 

The sound of a phone ringing made both of them stop what they were doing. Guzma sat up and looked as if his drunken state never existed in the first place. He scrambled across the floor, finding his phone under the couch with a familiar name on it. 

“Jade,” He whispered into the phone.

“Hi.” 

“It's really you.” 

“I'm sorry I didn't call sooner.” 

Kukui’s interest was piqued. He leaned against the wall, watching Guzma and hearing only half a conversation. 

“It's okay. Are you okay?” 

“Okay as I can be right now.” 

“I can get on a boat if you need me to.” Guzma said quickly. 

“You don't have to do that. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay? I love you.” 

“I love you.” Guzma repeated. 

But soon turned into a few days, and a few days turned into sometime. The phone calls and messages became fewer and fewer, and Guzma began to lose the light in his eyes again. Kukui could only do so much for him.

 

“I'm surprised you're out here this late.” Kukui said as he walked up next to Guzma.

He sat on the beach, watching the waves under the moonlight. A gentle breeze touched his face as he sat in silence. 

“If she comes back…” Guzma swallowed hard. 

“She'll come back.”

“If she comes back, do I do it?”

Kukui saw what he meant. “I think that would be a good idea.”


	20. Part 19.2

“I'd like to go to Alola, I think.” 

Through a frown and the tears bubbling in my eyes, I nodded my head for Gran. I'd do anything for her. 

“You should stay there. I saw how happy you were there.” 

I knew I'd have to go back, but I hadn't yet decided if I should stay there, if I could. That's where Guzma was, though, and I left him there. I could barely manage a phone call to him, knowing Gran was dying. She needed me. I wasn't strong enough. He was left in the dark.

“I know you're no channeler, but know I will be with you when you need me.” 

This was it. The moment I wished I could prolong forever. 

“I love you, Jade.” 

“I love you, Gran.” 

Since arriving, Gran had several smaller strokes, leading to more and more of her brain shutting down. It was a miracle she held on for so long, as the doctors put it, but it was her choice in the end to make it simple, quick, and painless. Gran gave one last smile to me and a nod to the doctor in charge of subduing her life. She closed her eyes and squeezed my hand, and all I could do was weep. 

I wept for days. My Pikachu and her Budew tried to cheer me up, but my heart hurt. I felt so empty, more so alone in her house. 

Days later, I picked up her urn. I watched it with hollow eyes, hoping that maybe she'd pop out of it and tell me this was all a joke. But it was real. 

It took me a few more days before I finally charged my phone. Too many missed messages and calls, it overwhelmed me. I sent a simple text to Kukui, telling him I was coming back soon. For real this time. Her house reminded me of her too much, and I needed…

I needed Guzma. 

I needed to pack up and sell the house so I could see him again. My heart throbbed. I looked at Gran's urn. She wanted to be in Alola too.


	21. Part 20 - Finale

Three days. It took me three days to clean a house, list it on the market, and get myself back on a boat to Alola. I told Kukui that today was the day. I'd see him, and hopefully Guzma, in a few hours. 

How long had it been? Weeks since I had seen them? I felt bad just thinking about it. I ignored them for so long, what if I wasn't welcomed? I had nowhere else to go, and all the money I made from battling went towards Gran's hospital bills and her cremation. 

I could see the islands in the distance. Despite the lovely weather and the crowds of happy people around me on the boat, I was a nervous mess. I sat down to breathe and next thing I know, the boat had arrived at the terminal. A man over the intercom wished everyone a wonderful time in Alola. 

I took a deep breath and followed everyone off the boat. The terminal waiting room was void of any familiar faces, while people met up with others, smiled on their faces. I frowned, and made my way to the exit. 

“Jade!” 

The sun blinded me, but the voice that called my name was all too familiar. 

“Guzma?” 

Guzma stood with Kukui, big smiles on their faces. Just seeing them almost made me cry. Dropping my bag on the ground, I wanted to run into Guzma's arms, but he stopped me with a simple gesture. Something felt wrong, but looking towards Kukui gave me no help, as he just continued smiling. Looking back at Guzma, I watched him drop down on one knee and my heart quickened. 

“I should've done this weeks ago.” He said. “Jade, I know I'm not perfect, but you're the light of my life and I want you to stay with me. Will you marry me?” 

He held out a small box with a simple ring in it. A single diamond stone in the center was surrounded by two smaller amethyst gems, all on a silver band. It was gorgeous. Guzma's eyes met mine, starting to worry, but I finally managed to find my voice.

“Yes, yes!” 

Guzma stood up to embrace me, and the crowd from the boat clapped for us. 

“I missed you so much.” Guzma whispered in my ear. 

“I'm sorry I was gone for so long.” 

“Welcome home, cuz.” Kukui said, walking up to me. 

“I think you're right, Kukui,” I said, puzzling him for a moment. “This is my home now.” 

“I'm glad you came back.” He smiled. “Why don't we go get a bite to eat? My treat.” 

I nodded. “I just have to do one thing first.” 

Thankfully the crowd of people had dispersed, leaving us mostly alone on the pier. From my bag I extracted Gran's urn and walked to the edge. A gentle breeze touched my face and I forced myself to smile. It's what she would've wanted. 

“Welcome to Alola, Gran.” 

 

With the three of us and the addition of several Pokemon, we nearly took up the entire Malasada shop. My Pikachu from Kanto met Guzma's bugs, while Budew stayed close to me. It was odd to have a grass type on my team, but Budew meant a lot to me, I couldn't just ignore it. Kukui offered to take care of it at his lab, and I figured that would be for the best. 

“There's someone else that's almost ready to meet you.” Kukui said. 

From a special bag I didn't notice him carrying earlier, he carefully pulled out the egg Gran sent me for my birthday. How could I have forgotten? Tiny cracks on the egg showed it was almost time to hatch. Very gently I placed a hand on it, and it seemed to vibrate at my touch. It was time. 

The egg broke, the shell in tiny pieces on the table. Before me sat a Mareep, an electric Pokemon. I couldn't stop the tears coming from my eyes as I smiled down at the fluffy Pokemon before me. Guzma touched my hand, and in that moment I couldn't be more happy. I just wished I could tell Gran all about it. 

“So, Kukui,” Guzma prompted a conversation change, “when am I moving in?” 

“No. No, no, no, no, no. Nope. That's not happening.” 

“Should I call you brother now?” 

Kukui groaned. I giggled. It felt good to be home.


	22. Epilogue

Kukui and Burnet pulled some strings for me and got us to hold our small wedding at the Hano Beach Resort. And by small, I mean very small. 

Among the audience sat Burnet, Plumeria, and a handful of grunts, all with each of our Pokemon. The three girls who befriended me in Po Town before claimed their spots as bridesmaids, while three boys took their spot as groomsmen, despite Guzma's complaining. As for me, Kukui stood at my side, ready to walk me down the aisle. This was it.

A different chapter of my life was about to begin.


End file.
